


Mirror

by Calyah



Series: Abelas/Ellya Lavellan Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to more-aoe's tumblr starter: A mirror, she thinks, she is a mirror.  Lips touch lips, fire calls to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

A mirror, she thought, she was a mirror. Lips touched lips, fire called to fire. Each caress Ellya trailed against Abelas' skin brought a stroke against hers. 

Their passion was slow, warm and comforting, like embers smoldering in a hearth. But all it took was a breath, a gasp of oxygen and a moaning exhale, and the flame sparked.

Ellya pressed closer, standing on her toes even as Abelas bent his knees to meet her halfway. His hands came up to cup her face as her own wrapped around his hips. It had been too long since the last touch, too long since the desire for each other had taken precedence to duty and circumstance. 

Their heads tilted in tandem, turning in mutual need and familiarity to deepen the kiss. They only had minutes, a few precious moments until they were required back at the camp. They would make them count. Tongues and lips and teeth came together. Hands gripped to cloth and flesh. And Ellya's blissful sighs answered Abelas' groans. 

Soon, the fire and desire tapered and smoothed, reducing slightly to a steady flicker as their need for each other was temporarily sated. It was not enough, it never was, but it would have to do until next time the flames could be stoked. 

Ellya pulled back with a contented sigh and searched Abelas' eyes, just as he searched hers, a smile playing across each of their lips. Love, bright and strong, a perfect match to her own. 

Yes, she was a mirror, she thought as they turned back towards camp, and she reveled in getting lost in the reflection.


End file.
